Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2: Blood Bath is the second season of Kenneth's Total Drama Big Brother. Casting + Development The casting began for the season on July 20th, 2019. There were nearly 50 applicants overall, with numerous people being barely cut. Applications ended on July 31st, with the cast being finalized a few days after. The cast was officially revealed on August 4th. The season, like last one, was hosted on Discord, with the episodes being posted on YouTube. The season then began filming on August 9th. The theme of the season was revealed to be "Blood Bath", which was ultimately signified & named after the Assassins twist. Twists * Assassins - '''During the premiere, every houseguest was secretly assigned one target in the house. If their target were to be evicted, the player would be granted two advantages for the following week. Immunity & the opportunity to choose any player of their choice to have an automatic spot in the upcoming veto competition. Once a player's target was evicted, they would receive their victim's target as their new target. This twist would last for the first 5 weeks of the game. ** '''Assassin's Immunity - Once the player eliminates their target, they are granted immunity for the following week & would not be eligible to be nominated or go home. ** Pick-a-Player - At the next veto ceremony, the player who was successful in eliminating their target is able to select a player of their choosing to play in the veto. * Double Eviction '''- After the Week 6 eviction, it was announced that the week would continue as a double eviction, meaning one more person would be leaving the house on the same night. ** '''Safety Net - During the Double Eviction, another twist was announced: the Safety Net. The Safety Net meant that anyone online was eligible to compete in the POV. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 During the premiere of Total Drama Big Brother, 16 new players step foot on the camp for for the first time. After their introductions & the Assassins twist was revealed, first impressions were put to the test in the "Rocky Road" HOH competition. By the end of the competition, Tabitha was crowned the first HOH of the season. She made the decision to put up Charles & Kato for eviction. Ellie, Miles & Twiansa would later be chosen to participate in the "Slip N Slide" POV compeition. After blowing the compeition away & smoking the other players, Ellie was able to take him the first POV win of the summer. She chose to use the POV on Charles, resulting in Hayshay being named the replacement nominee. With tensions rising before the eviction, a crazy & hectic week full of drama was ended when Hayshay became the first player sent packing in a 13-0 against Kato. Week 2 It was revealed that Tabitha was Hayshay's assassin, thus granting Tabitha immunity for the week. During the "Perfect Circle" HOH competition, Gove took power for the week & became the new HOH. Shortly after during the nominations ceremony, Twiansa & Mirabella both found themselves on the block. Ellie, Kato & Tess were then chosen to play in the "Sweet Escape" POV competition. Tess managed to secure the POV after beating out the other players. She ultimately made the decision to take down Mirabella, in which Ellie was put up in her place as a nominee. By the end of the week, the players said farewell to Twiansa after voting her out in a 10-2 vote against Ellie. Week 3 It was revealed that Tess was Twiansa's assassin, thus granting Tess immunity for the week. With power back up for grabs in the "Minority Rules" HOH competition, Charles took the throne as the new HOH. He made the decision of putting Judy & Jason up for eviction. During the veto pickings, Ellie, Rivera & Gove were all selected to compete in the "Hard To Handle" POV competition. By the end of the competition, it was Rivera who was able to take home the POV. He chose to to take down Judy from the block, resulting in Gove becoming the replacement. At the eviction, Gove was taken out of the game in another unanimous 11-0 vote against Jason. Week 4 It was revealed that Judy was Gove's assassin, thus granting Judy immunity for the week. The campers later competed in the "Backwards Compatibility" HOH competition, which ended in Tess being crowned the new HOH. She named Sparrow & Charles as the initial nominees for the week at the nomination ceremony. At the veto pickings, Kato, Kaden & Miles were all picked to participate in the "Music Maestro" POV competition. After a very close battle, Tess took full control of the week after securing the POV. She made the decision to change her own nominations taking Sparrow off the block & shortly after putting Kato up in his place. By the end of yet another chaotic week, Kato was the one who found himself departing from the camp in a 9-1 vote against Charles. Week 5 It was revealed that Mirabella was Kato's assassin, thus granting Mirabella immunity for the week. With the HOH key back up for grabs, the campers competed in the "Color Mania" HOH competition. Miles ended up becoming the newest HOH, shortly after nominating both Kaden & Rivera for eviction. After Tess, Tabitha & Ellie were selected to play in the "All Puzzled Out" POV competition, history was made when Kaden became the first ever player to win the POV as a nominee. Kaden very expectedly took himself off the block, resulting in Tess being nominated in his place. At the last pre-jury eviction of the summer, Tess was evicted from the game in a very close 5-4 vote against Rivera. Week 6 Round 1 It was revealed that Miles was Tess's assassin, thus granting Miles immunity for the week. The week started out with the "Blast From The Past" HOH competition, in which Mirabella took home the crown as the newest HOH. At the nomination ceremony, she granted Travis & Charles a seat in the nomination chairs. Miles, Rivera & Kaden were later selected to participate in the "Kinky Counting" POV competition that Travis was eventually able to secure the POV in. With the POV in his possession, he used it to take himself off the block. Jason was later named as the replacement nominee. The eviction voting ended in a 4-4 vote, causing Mirabella to cast her sole vote to evict Charles over Jason. Round 2 Following Charles’s eviction, the campers were told the night was not over, as it was announced that one more person would be leaving in a double eviction. In the "Emoji Rush" HOH, Jason rose to power. He decided to nominate Kaden & Travis for eviction. It was then announced that the Safety Net was in play, allowing everyone to play in the veto. At the "Ready Set Go" POV, Judy won after a very close game. She decided to use the veto to take down Kaden, with Tabitha being put up as the replacement. Travis then was the second person shown the door on that night, in another close vote of 4-3 against Tabitha. Week 7 After the Double Eviction, Kaden was able to win his second competition in the "Garden of Eden" HOH. He nominated Miles & Jason for eviction. During the veto pickings, Mirabella, Tabitha & Judy were chosen to participate in the POV competition. At the "Tipsy Hangover" POV, Miles was able to secure the veto with a very dominant performance. He decided to save himself, leading to Mirabella being named as the replacement nominee. Mirabella was then shown the door in a unanimous vote of 6-0 against Jason. Week 8 With power back up for grabs, the players competed in the "How Bad Do You Want It?" HOH competition. After several rounds of punishments, Miles rose to power as the newest HOH. At the nomination ceremony, he decided to nominate Rivera & Sparrow for eviction. Due to the “Kathy Hillis Effect” punishment forbidding Miles & Jason from participating in the next three POV competitions, Tabitha, Kaden, Judy & Ellie were all given automatic spots in the upcoming POV competition. At the "Total Drama Scramble" POV competition, Sparrow won his first competition of the season and used the POV on himself. This resulted in Kaden being put up for eviction. By the end of the week, Kaden was evicted from the game in a close vote of 3-2 against Rivera. Week 9 {| |